


Animal Shelter

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat's weren't the only reason why he stopped by the animal shelter regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Can you write a "I work at the animal shelter and you always come in to pet the cats when you’re sad" Tuckington thing

* * *

For the past month, on a semi-regular basis, a man with the prettiest hazel eyes and the cutest dusting of freckles that Tucker had ever seen, would stop by to visit the animals. There didn’t seem to be a pattern to the man’s visits, but Tucker had noticed that he had a solemn sort of atmosphere around him. He soon cheered up as he petted the cats though; he’d always leave with a smile on his face.

“Hi,” Tucker said to the man as he sat by the cage of a tabby kitten, stroking it’s fur through the bars.

“Hello.”

“My name’s Tucker.”

“I can see that on your name tag.”

“… I was trying to give you the chance to tell me who you are without asking your name out of the blue.”

“Oh. I’m Washington.”

There was a pause between them.

“Would you like me to let her out?” Tucker nodded towards the cage.

“You can do that?”

“Technically I’m not supposed to, but I’ve seen you in here with a sad face a lot so… I can make an exception.”

Tucker took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the latch. The cat slinked out of the cage and made a beeline straight for the man sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“Ari seems to like you.”

“She is pretty cute.”

“Not as cute as you though,” Tucker said as he picked up the sweeping brush. Since Ari was out of her cage, he might as well clean it out. It would save him the trouble tomorrow.

Wash gave Ari a scratch on the head and smiled. It wasn’t just for the cats that made him feel better that Wash stopped by at the animal shelter.

“No, I think she is cuter than me, but only slightly less cute than you.”

Tucker laughed as he swept the floor. “We could argue this all day. Or we could argue it over dinner on Friday night?”

Ari mewled happily as Wash scratched behind her ear.

“I think it’s a yes from Ari.”

“That’s nice and all, but I’d like a yes from you too.”

Ari started meowing loudly then, demanding further head scratches from Wash. He laughed and meowed back at her before placing his hand on top of her head.

“You know what, I’ll take that as a yes,” Tucker grinned.

Wash looked to Tucker with a smile. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
